Help Wanted
by Rupert Brown
Summary: When the Movers find that their workload is just too demanding, they come to the obvious conclusion: they need help! But choosing a new Mover is easier said than done. Is it fresh new energy that's called for, or has the perfect choice been under their noses the entire time? Screenplay Format.
1. Act I

ACT I

FADE IN:

INT. IDEA WAREHOUSE—THINK TANK—DAY

We see the IMAGINATION MOVERS usher another satisfied customer out the front door.

CUSTOMER

Thanks again, Movers!

EVERYBODY

You're welcome!

The moment that the customer is gone, the Movers collapse exhausted on the various couches and chairs in the living area.

SCOTT

Who knew Giraffes were such a handful?

RICH

I know, right?

DAVE

I'm beat!

RICH

Business has been booming lately!

SCOTT

Yeah!

DAVE

It's gotten so that I don't even have time to work on my inventions anymore!

SCOTT

What we need is a vacation!

RICH

But what about all those people out there with problems? If we're taking time off, who's going to help them?

SCOTT

Oh yeah…

SMITTY

Guys, what we need is some help!

Enter WAREHOUSE MOUSE popping up.

WAREHOUSE MOUSE

'mitty! 'mitty! 'mitty!

SMITTY

What's up, little buddy?

WAREHOUSE MOUSE

I'll 'elp!

SMITTY

(to Movers)

Warehouse Mouse says he'll help.

DAVE

Thanks, Warehouse Mouse. But you already help. What we need is another Mover.

SCOTT

But how do we find a new Mover?

RICH

That's a problem.

SMITTY

It's not just a problem. It's an—

EVERYBODY

Idea Emergency!

Cue sirens and the 'Mover Lineup'.

RICH

We need to find another Mover.

DAVE

So we can help more people.

SCOTT

And still have time to ourselves.

SMITTY

And that means we need some good ideas.

EVERYBODY

Let's brainstorm!

CUT TO:

BRAINSTORM MUSICAL MONTAGE

End of Montage

CUT TO:

INT. IDEA WAREHOUSE—THINK TANK-DAY

RICH

So, what do we want in a Mover?

SMITTY

(smoothing his hat)

They have to have a sense of style.

DAVE

And aren't afraid of hard work.

SCOTT

But still know how to have fun!

RICH

And friendly. They've got to be friendly!

The front doors' doorbell rings, and the doors open to reveal NINA.

EVERYBODY

Nina!

NINA

Hi, guys. What's up?

RICH

The time has come for us to expand our operations.

SMITTY

We need to find another Mover to help us out around here.

NINA

(hopeful)

You do?

DAVE

And the perfect candidate has been here the whole time!

NINA

(more hopeful)

They have?

DAVE rushes out and just as quickly gets back. Only, now he has a mechanical contraption with him that looks like a sci-fi robot, with a color scheme matching that of the uniforms worn by the Movers.

DAVE

Da-da-da-da-da-da-da!

SMITTY

What is it, Dave?

DAVE

(proudly)

It's a Robotic Operational Droid. Or, Rod for short. I built it to help me out with my experiments, but it can be programmed to help us all out!

The other Movers look cautiously optimistic, while Nina looks crestfallen.

SCOTT

How does it work?

DAVE

It's simple. You just tell Rod what you want done.

Dave leans into a speaker that's placed in the robot's chest.

DAVE

Rod, go get that glass of water.

Pointing, Dave indicates a glass of water on the counter in the warehouse's kitchen area.

Rod shambles stiff legged over to the counter, causing Warehouse Mouse to dodge out of the machine's way. Rod grabs the glass and lumbers back over.

Everyone is impressed—except for Warehouse Mouse and Nina.

RICH

Hey, that's great! What else can Rod do?

DAVE

It can solve problems.

SCOTT

That's what we do!

DAVE

Exactly.

(to Rod)

Rod, what's six times eight?

ROD

Six times eight is forty-eight.

The Movers express their pleasure at the successful test. Nina looks less than thrilled.

SMITTY

That's great, Dave. But can it help solve an Idea Emergency?

DAVE

(dismissively)

Sure, no problem.

(to Rod)

Rod, how would you solve this Idea Emergency?

ROD

This situation needs a little imagination.

The Movers are encouraged by this answer. But as seconds of silence drag by, they become less so.

RICH

Is that it?

DAVE

I'm sure it's just thinking—right Rod?

ROD

This situation needs a little imagination. This situation needs a little imagination. This situation needs a little imagination…

Rod just keeps repeating itself—obviously something is wrong.

NINA

What's going on?

DAVE

Its logic circuits must have locked up. Since it's a robot, it doesn't understand what imagination is!

RICH

Well, shut it off!

SCOTT

Yeah!

DAVE

I'm trying…

Dave presses a big red button on Rod's back, shutting the unit down. Dave looks disappointed while everyone else looks relieved. None more so than Nina.

SMITTY

That was a good try, Dave. But I think we need an Imagination Mover who has, you know, an imagination.

DAVE

Yeah…

RICH

So… Who else has an idea?

NINA

When I need help at the café I advertise. But—

SMITTY

(interrupting)

That's a great idea, Nina! We can advertise that we're looking for a new Mover!

DAVE

We could film a commercial.

Dave is suddenly holding a camcorder.

SCOTT

Or we could rent a giant balloon in the shape of a burro, saying 'Help Wanted—Imagination Movers'.

Scott has a small balloon in the shape of a burro.

SMITTY

Or we can let my little buddy here post it on the Internet.

We see Warehouse Mouse on the computer, advertising the job opening on some Craig's List type of site.

SCOTTY

That'll work too.

CUT TO:

MUSICAL MONTAGE to the strains of "Calling All Movers".

We are privy to the interview process for prospective Movers. We see various people of various walks of life auditioning for the job. Jugglers, mimes, magicians, pirates, jockeys; an eclectic bunch, each showing off their particular set of skills in hopes of landing the gig, _American Idol_ style.

End of Montage

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT I


	2. Act II

ACT II

FADE IN:

INT. IDEA WAREHOUSE—THINK TANK—DAY

The Movers and Nina lay on the furniture, worn out from all of the interviews.

DAVE

That was pretty intense!

RICH

You can say that again!

SCOTT

I guess we're more popular than we knew.

Everybody nods.

NINA

Everybody wants to be a Mover.

(pointedly)

And I mean everybody.

RICH

Alright! So, are we decided?

DAVE

Yep.

SCOTT

Uh huh.

SMITTY

You know it.

RICH

Okay then. Our newest Mover is going to be the—

RICH/DAVE/SCOTT/SMITTY

Cowboy!/Mechanic!/Clown!/Farmer!

The Movers look to each other, confused. As they talk over one another, Nina and Warehouse Mouse look on, just as confused.

DAVE

The mechanic could help me with my inventions.

SMITTY

The farmer could help me grow more food.

SCOTT

But the clown made me a burro shaped balloon!

Scott lovingly produces said balloon animal.

RICH

But a cowboy is just cool!

NINA

(to the group)

It seems like you all want different people for different reasons.

DAVE

Okay, let's go over this scientifically.

SMITTY

I like science.

DAVE

We want someone who reaches high, who tries new things, and does the best that they can.

RICH

They also need to think big. You can't do big things unless you're willing to do big things!

SMITTY

Not to mention hard work. Nothing ever gets done until you actually do it.

SCOTT

And don't forget having fun! All work and no play makes for a dull way to go about life.

RICH

So, who fits that bill? Who have we seen that has all those qualities?

As the guys have been talking, Warehouse Mouse has been trying to get their attention, being increasingly frustrated as he is ignored. As for Nina, she has become more and more taunt, as though she desperately wants to say something, but can't bring herself to do so.

WAREHOUSE MOUSE

(frustrated)

(to Movers)

Nina! Nina! Nina!

SMITTY

What's that, little buddy?

SCOTT

What about Nina?

WAREHOUSE MOUSE

Nina should be the new Mover!

SMITTY

Nina?

RICH

Nina?

SCOTT

Nina?

DAVE

Nina?

RICH/SMITTY/DAVE/SCOTT

(realization dawning)

Nina!

NINA

Me?

RICH

Of course!

DAVE

It makes perfect sense! Nina is always helping us.

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK:

Nina helping the Movers solve a puzzle.

BACK TO SCENE

SMITTY

And she's a hard worker!

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK:

Nina putting her back into a task.

BACK TO SCENE

SCOTT

And she definitely knows how to have fun!

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK:

Nina having fun with the Movers.

BACK TO SCENE

CUT TO:

MUSICAL MONTAGE set to the song "Nina's Song". It's a retrospective of just how much Nina has meant to the Movers, and how she has pretty much been an unofficial member of the team the entire time.

End of Montage

CUT TO:

INT. IDEA WAREHOUSE—THINK TANK—DAY

The Movers rush over to Nina.

RICH

(excitedly)

It's agreed. Nina, we want you to join us as the newest Mover!

DAVE

Yeah! You're always helping us out!

SMITTY

And we don't know what we would do without you.

SCOTT

Say you'll do it, Nina. Pretty please!

WAREHOUSE MOUSE

Yeah!

NINA

(overwrought)

I always wanted… I mean, I always hoped…

RICH

So, you'll do it?

NINA

Yes! Of course I'll do it!

The Movers celebrate their good fortune until Dave remembers something.

DAVE

(to Nina)

Wait. If you work here, who'll run your café?

NINA

Don't worry. I'll hire someone to manage it for me.

Satisfied, the Movers celebrate some more.

SMITTY

Since you're an official Mover now, Nina, you need your own uniform.

NINA

Way ahead of you.

Nina disappears quickly, only to return just as quickly. Only, now she is wearing a Mover uniform. But whereas the other Movers' uniforms are blue with red highlights, her uniform is pink with red highlights, thus keeping to the character's established color scheme.

NINA

(brightly)

I have my own.

RICH

Alrighty then! Welcome aboard, Mover Nina!

Cue team high five, and for one of the few times in the show's history, Dave is successful in his endeavor in participating.

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE


End file.
